candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 17/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 65 | moves = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 16/Dreamworld | next = 18/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 17 (Dreamworld) is the seventh level in Funky Factory and the fourth ingredients level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must bring down 5 hazelnuts and score at least 55,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The liquorice locks along with the amount of ingredients to bring down can be annoying, but there are only five colours, four during moon struck. Furthermore, there are more moves compared to its Reality counterpart, making it easier than it looks. *This level requires five hazelnuts to be brought down while its counterpart in Reality required four. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Make sure the moon scale is balanced and begin releasing the liquorice locks. *During moon struck, there are only four colours on the board, so use this to your advantage. Create tons of combinations and you should pass the level easily. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Very easy 'Reason' *Five colours make it easy to create special candies. *The ingredients are worth 50,000 points (5 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 50,000 points). Hence, dropping the ingredients alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 50,000 points. *The player is required to earn an additional 1,680 points per move (50,000 points / 30 moves = 1666.67 points per move). Even though this is higher than its Reality counterpart at 1,060 points, the extra moves and the moon strucks make it easier to earn the additional points. *The three star score requirement is increased by 66.67% compared to its reality counterpart. However, it is not too hard due to the extra moves and the moon strucks. *The liquorice locks and the extra ingredient required compared to is Reality counterpart will cost come some moves to clear and drop them respectively even with 11 more moves compared to its Reality counterpart. However, the ingredients are already on the board which makes it easier for the player to focus on the required liquorice locks to be cleared. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale (the board has five colours), leaves the board with four colours for five moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Even after each moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the blockers may negate this advantage if the required liquorice locks are not yet cleared. Trivia *This level has more moves than its counterpart in Reality. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Funky Factory levels Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Very easy levels Category:Levels with double moonstruck Category:Levels with more moves than Reality Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars